Impossible
by MessengerAngel
Summary: Falling out of love is hard. Falling for betrayal is worse. Broken trust and broken hearts I know. I know. Thinking all you need is there. Building faith on love and words. Empty promises will wear. I know.


**Hey guys! It's me! MessengerAngel! I know that I am bouncing around from story to story, but alas I cannot help it. Dx I just have way too many ideas. Anyway this is my first oneshot, it's from one of my favorite songs called Impossible by Shontelle. xD It makes me cry every time I hear it. *sniffle* Anyways, I hope you like this story, check out some of my other stories; The Befores (which I'm co-writing with an amazing author, HerHiddenSecret! xD), Guardian Angel, Tick Tock Time Is Up, and The Hunt. Please leave a review to tell me what you think! xD**

* * *

Preface

Love. It is the most powerful emotion you will ever experience. It corrupts the mind and causes obsession, murder, massacres, and war. Human blood has been spilled because of the desire to obtain love's tantalizing appeal. However, it can also create an era of finite peace and tranquility. I will never know this.

* * *

The sunlight pierced through the window, rudely awakening Karma.

_Ugh_, she thought, still half asleep, _Stupid sun turned on._

The twenty year old pulled her Hello Kitty comforter over her birds' nest of jet-black hair. She turned on her right side so that she was facing her alarm clock. The neon colors read 11:45.

_Oh no!_ she gasped, jumping out of her bed._ I'm late again._

She frantically got dressed, her clothes were spread all around her room as if a tornado had hit. A pair of ripped jeans was hanging over her TV. Her designer shades were on her DVD player. A black lace bra was attached to a lamp. It was total chaos. Her frantic hazel eyes darted across the mess. She knew that she needed to tidy up things, but she never had the time to clean up this growing mass of destruction. She was late. Again.

Wide awake with fear, she ran into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, her waist length, silky hair as dark as night was pulled back into a bun at the top of her head. Her makeup was applied with such a light, dainty hand that accentuated her bright hazel eyes, making the green flecks shine like emeralds. When she stood in front of the mirror she nodded in approval. Her attire consisted of a knee-high, black pencil skirt, with matching three-inch heels. She also wore a white blouse that had a collar and the sleeves ended at the elbow. Her accessories consisted of two, humongous gold hoop earings, an intricate band of golden chains, and her engagement ring. The engagement ring was a peculiar choice. It had a huge emerald, instead of a diamond, that was engraved to read; My Love. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever owned.

She remembered the night that he proposed to her. It was a cool Saturday night, the moon and stars were shining up above, illuminating a romantic atmosphere. A tall, tan, and muscular man with hair as dark as a raven's feather, similar to her own, and piercing baby blue eyes gazed into her soft hazel ones as he asked **The Question**;

_Will you marry me? _She remember how fast her heart was beating, it was as though a hummingbird was trapped inside her chest. She recalled how tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, as she rapidly kept on repeating yes until his soft lips brushed over hers, first softly, then more passionate as each second passed.

* * *

Jenna sighed at the memory. The reason she worked so much was so that she could pay for the wedding, but with so much work and lack of sleep, tensions were running high. They used to be so sweet and loving towards one another: he would always bring her flowers after work. Nowadays she was lucky if he would even say "hello". He used to take her out to dinner once a week, each at a different fancy restaurant. Now she was content if he shared his fries at McDonald's.

_Where did it all go wrong?_ she thought, her eyes downcast as she remembered the good times. _When did we become like this? Now we fight so much that we don't even share our bedroom!_

In fact, after she grabbed her coat and purse and was about to leave the front door, she saw him sprawled on the couch. He was still passed out from all the alcohol he had consumed the night before. A fresh wave of anger burned in her chest. She couldn't believe that she had ever loved this man.

* * *

Matty had proposed to her eight months ago. A lot can happen in eight months. A lot has happened in eight months. The week before, Jenna found out that Matty had been sleeping with her best friend. One night she came home late, exhausted from her new and longer work hours, trying to earn some extra money so that her wedding was perfect. So that her dreams would come true. She looked everywhere for a job and was pleased when she finally got a job at Covergirl. She was one of the secretaries, and practically spent her entire day on the phone setting up appointments, canceling them, booking new photo shoots, etc.

When she came home, she did not expect to see her best friend and fiancé, completely naked on the couch having sex.

She would never forget that night. She had been particularly exhausted that night. She had called him earlier and told him that she was working overtime, and wouldn't be home until later. However, she realized that she got the days mixed up, and she wouldn't have to work over-time until next week. Jenna was so happy, and decided to surprise Matty. She had gone and rented some DVD's and bought Chinese takeout. Jenna was happy to finally spend some quality time with her fiancé.

So, when she walked through the front door, she never in her lifetime would've expected to see Matty laying on top of her best friend, completely naked, caressing her skin with the lips that were meant for Jenna. She remembered how she ran right out the front door, and sat in her car and cried. Eventually she found the strength to go in and confront them. After a long discussion she decided to forgive them because she really loved them.

However, now, every time Jenna saw Matty and her best friend, that image would flash through her mind. Nowadays, it took so much more effort to look at them, without anger burning a hole in her chest.

I can't take it anymore. Jenna thought wistfully. If he was cheating on me know, how will I know if he will stay faithful during marriage? No, he slept with my sister. For moths. I shouldn't do this to myself.

* * *

The alarm clock now read 12:30 in Jenna's room. The mess was gone. But, so was all of her belongings. When Matty woke up, he first went to get a cup of coffee. Then he opened the CD which, no doubt Jenna had made for him. He idly put the CD into his stereo, and read the note that was also inside. It read:

_I thought I loved you, but I can't be with someone who causes me so much grief. It's impossible_

_~Jenna_

* * *

_I remember, years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_I did_

_And you were strong _

_And I was not_

_My illusion_

_My mistake_

_I was careless I forgot _

_I did_

_I did_

_And now_

_When all is done there is nothing to _

_Say_

_You have gone so _

_Effortlessly_

_On your own you can go ahead _

_Tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we had is_

_Gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hope would be _

_Impossible_

* * *

**The last part is the first half of the song by Shontelle called, Impossible. DUH! Well, I hoped you like it. BYE!**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


End file.
